


Blue is the warmest colour

by CustardCreamies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), vampire androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Cyberlife has somehow made a Vampire Android. Connor needs to drink thirium to survive. When his supply runs out after the revolution Markus is only too happy to help.





	Blue is the warmest colour

**Author's Note:**

> This was a friend’s suggestion. I have no idea what possessed me to write this.

When Connor was made there was a problem with his model. At first it wasn’t noticeable and he was allowed off of the assembly line like normal. He was fully functional and had past all the tests. Nothing alarming came up on his scans either. For all accounts and purposes the RK800 model was normal and functioned as he should.

Until that is, he was sent to work with Hank Anderson.

At first nothing was wrong but as the day continued Connor seemed to start to slow down, appear distracted and unfocused. He kept glancing at the other Androids around them and seemed to be scanning them, a look of desperation in his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Hank eventually asks, a frown on his face as Connor seems to almost whine as an Android passes by their table at Chicken Feed.

“My thirium levels appear low...I feel like I need to consume some.” Connor replies, blinking and looking out of sorts.

“You need to drink blue blood?” Hank asks, looking weirded out. “You fucking Androids disgust me.”

Connor gives him a look. “I think there’s a problem with my model. I need thirium to keep working.”

Hank just looks at him utterly disgusted but he does put a call through to the Chief and before he knows it a crate of blue blood is delivered to his house.

Hank watches feeling slightly appalled as Connor drinks from the bags of blue blood almost eagerly.

“How the fuck did they manage to create a vampire Android?” Hank asks as he pulls a face.

Connor just looks up at him, feeling his systems restore themselves. “I don’t know Hank, but I guess so long as I have this supply I am still functional and able to help you solve the case.”

Hank nods, shaking his head. He’d be glad when Connor went back to Cyberlife and he didn’t have to deal with him anymore.

* * *

Of course. That isn’t how it worked out. Hank got attached and the Android revolution happened and somehow along the way Connor had worked his way into his heart. 

So now Hank had him living with him in his house and he had a crate of blue blood from Cyberlife enough to last him a while.

Unfortunately a while meant a month at most. Cyberlife had gone down in the revolution and Jericho had not survived so any blue blood Markus had managed to retrieve had been blown to bits.

So far Markus had been trying to work with the government to produce all the parts the Androids needed to survive but it was slow going and thirium was something that was in short supply.

It wasn’t that big an issue for the Androids who had survived, most only needed a small transfusion, but for Connor it was a huge issue.

He hoped by the end of the month there would be some thirium for him, otherwise he wasn’t going to survive.

* * *

Of course. By the end of the month there was still nothing and Connor prepared himself for the worst. He needed thirium and there was no way he was going to get any anytime soon. 

“I’ve tried calling Kamski but he isn’t picking up his phone. I’ve tried calling everyone I can think of but the blue blood is still not available.” Markus tells him sadly as they sit together on the sofa of Hank’s house. “I’m sorry Connor.”

Connor lowers his head and sighs softly. “It’s fine Markus. It isn’t your fault. I guess this is it then for me?”

“Not exactly.” Markus bites his lip. “We can give parts of ourselves to others if we’re compatible. I could give you some of my blood? Only some until we can get you a supply.”

“Markus I can’t. Then you will need blue blood.” Connor protests but Markus is already shaking his head.

“If you take enough to keep going it’s fine. And I’m sure the others will help you too.

Please. I’m not watching you die. Not now.” Markus looks at him firmly. “We need you. You warned us of the attack on Jericho. You’re one of us.”

Connor looks like he’s going to argue but the other Android is already taking a knife from the kitchen in order to slice into his arm, letting the thirium leak out over his wrists.

He moves back over to Connor to hold out his arm and without another word of protest Connor leans forward and latches onto his arm to drink the blood.

Markus rubs his back gently and he keeps an eye on his own blue blood levels as the Android drinks hungrily. Slowly taking what he needs.

When his blood level reaches around 75% Markus forces him to stop and the other Android looks up, his mouth flecked with blue but looking more awake and alert then when Markus had first arrived in the house.

Ripping some cloth from his clothing Markus quickly stems the flow of thirium and looks at Connor. “Feeling better now?”

Connor nods, a grateful look in his eyes. “Thank you, Markus.”

The other Android smiles at him. “We’ll get you a supply Connor. I promise you.”

Connor smiles and then he gently places a hand over Markus’. “Thank you.” He says again stronger before he lightly kisses his lips.

It’s a surprising move, but Markus doesn’t seem to mind. He understands he’s just saved this Android’s life and he’s only too happy to kiss him back.

When Hank comes into the room to take Sumo for a walk he rolls his eyes at the pair and calls to the dog. “About fucking time.” He murmurs as he clips on Sumo’s leash and leads him out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! XD


End file.
